I Found My Way Back
by nathansprincess
Summary: Brooke reflects on her life and the accomplishments she's had....   Oneshot


"Brooke you have to put your cards up" Lucas scolded

"Why they all read the same thing…OLD!" Brooke whined

"Forty isn't old babe" Lucas chuckled softly

"Yes it is!" She shouted

The doorbell rang interrupting her outburst and Lucas jogged to answer it. After fourteen years of marriage he still loved her and put up with her spoilt brat tantrums, that was one of the things she loved about him. She thought back to the day they had reconciled.

_Flashback:_

_They were in a bar celebrating Lucas' twenty fifth birthday, just her and him. Peyton was now married to Jake and they were preparing for the birth of their first child and Haley and Nathan hadn't been able to find a baby sitter for the kids._

"_Im old Brooke" He whined_

"_Lucas we're young and free!" She slurred_

_They had both consumed a lot of alcohol and were beginning to reminisce and whine._

"_I cannot believe you and Peyton broke up two years ago!, I thought you'd last forever" Brooke commented, resting her face in her hand clumsily._

"_Well we weren't meant to be it was obvious, we are just destined to be close friends, she's really happy with Jake anyway…thanks to you" Lucas smiled_

"_Im great aren't I" Brooke giggled_

"_You are" He told her seriously_

"_Lets make a toast, to being twenty five, Clothes over Broe's being nationwide and the release of your second novel!" Brooke said raising her glass_

_Lucas chuckled and clinked his glass with hers_

"_Why haven't you settled down Brooke? Don't you want a family?" He asked her suddenly_

"_I just haven't found the right guy" She said shrugging her shoulders while swaying to the back ground music_

"_I want a family someday…two kids...wife…big house with blue shutters and a red door" He smirked_

_She laughed at what he was describing. _

"_Sounds perfect" She said softly_

"_You'll have it someday" He smiled_

"_I hope so…you will too" She informed him_

"_I think I could be happy just with one thing,…ive wanted it for years now" He explained_

"_Oh really what?" She asked nosily_

"_A girl" He continued_

"_Anyone I know?" She asked curiously_

"_Yes you do, she's successful, beautiful" He carried on smirking_

"_Then go for it" She shouted at him_

"_You're right...I will" He chuckled and with that leaned in to kiss her softly_

_She froze and then deepened the kiss, when he pulled away she was in shock_

"_Lucas…" She sighed_

"_Regret it?" He asked nervously_

_Her answer was to grab his neck and kiss him once again…_

_End of flashback._

"Peyton, Jake, Jenny, Savannah and Ellie are here" Lucas chuckled

Brooke had to smile at her husband's attempt to announce the whole Jagielski family.

"Hey guys!" Brooke greeted her nieces and best friend's

"Happy fortieth…welcome to the old realm" Jake teased

Peyton slapped him playfully on the arm

"Come here B. Scott" Peyton said grabbing her best friends hand and leading her to the kitchen

"Peyton?" Brooke asked worriedly

"I just wanted to tell you that…..I love you and thanks for being there the pass thirty two years and you're one of the strongest people I know and to come through what you went through you're just…" Peyton began but was stopped by Brooke hugging her

"Thank you P. Jagielski" Brooke sighed

Brooke thought back to the 'come through what you went through' Peyton was talking about. When she was twenty seven she had fallen pregnant after trying for a baby with Luke for a year, they had been married almost two years and were desperate to add to the family.

_Flashback:_

"_Brooke…baby, what's wrong?" Lucas asked looking at his wife who was hunched in the bathroom, red spots on the tiles around her_

"_The baby…Lucas" Brooke cried in pain_

"_Ill call an ambulance" Lucas said hurriedly, dialling his cell._

_It was there in the cold hospital that Brooke and Lucas Scott received the news that the baby they had tried so hard to conceive had died. She had been four months along and had miscarried. She blamed herself for months afterwards. She refused to even talk about her loss and their marriage became strained._

"_Brooke please…talk to me" Lucas begged one night_

"_About what?, How im a failure, Lucas, Haley and Peyton have had their own children by now and look at me, I can barely conceive" She sobbed_

"_We can try fertility treatment" Lucas suggested_

"_What's the point, we'll just have more disappointment" Brooke said sadly and continued to sob in her husband's arms._

_Months later they went for their first fertility treatment, Brooke was right, it had been a disappointment…._

_End of flashback._

"It was hard…but I got through it and I have a lot to be proud of" Brooke continued, still hugging her friend

_Flashback_

_Brooke stared at the pregnancy test in her hand, she had to wait another two minutes but she knew what the outcome would probably be. They had had three fertility treatments, this would be her fourth and she didn't think she had it in her anymore although Lucas promised they would get the baby they wanted so much. She had taken numerous pregnancy tests in the pass two and a half years, only one ever being successful, and then that had turned into the worst heartache she had ever endured…._

_She placed the stick on the counter in the bathroom and decided to go do something productive, not at all anxious to see the results._

"_Hey honey" Lucas kissed his wife on the cheek as she watched America's next top model_

"_Hey sweetie" Brooke smiled_

"_Im sorry babe…negative again?" Lucas questioned, hope in his eye's_

"_I don't know, I haven't looked at it yet" Brooke sighed_

"_Ill do it" He told her softly and walked into their bedroom, ready to go to the en suite_

_She focused on the show she was watching and tried not to think about the disappointed look that Lucas would be sporting when he returned_

"_Ugh Brooke…" He walked out holding the stick_

"_I know okay" She sighed, tears threatening to spill_

"_No…" He began_

"_I can't do this anymore Luke, I can't subject us to this hurt every month anymore!" She sobbed_

"_Brooke…we're pregnant" Lucas said in disbelief_

_She froze on the spot and used all her courage to look at the stick he held. He was right, it said positive….._

_That's when her heart finally stopped breaking…_

_End of flashback_

The doorbell made Peyton and Brooke pull apart, they waited a moment and then saw Haley entering the kitchen.

"Tutor mom!" Brooke cheered and hugged her other best friend tightly

"Hey tigger" Haley smiled

"Why are you late?" Peyton asked mocking disappointment

"The kids are driving me insane" Haley sighed

"Join the club girlie" Peyton laughed

Brooke thought about her nieces and nephew's and smiled. Each child had been a blessing into their family, especially hers.

_Flashback_

"_Yes Mrs Scott I can confirm you are two and a half months along, I don't see any problems but I will keep a check on you seeing you've had complications in the past" The doctor smiled_

_Lucas squeezed Brooke's hand and kissed her forehead softly, they couldn't describe the happiness they were feeling. _

"_Now time for your scan" The doctor interrupted_

_Brooke lay on her back and stared at the ceiling, The doctor was rubbing the cold jelly on her stomach as Lucas held onto her hand as he stood on the other side of the bed._

"_Doctor will my age have a problem?" Brooke asked worriedly_

"_You are twenty nine Brooke that gives me no cause for alarm" The doctor smiled softly_

"_Thank you" Brooke gave a sigh of relief and kissed Lucas' hand._

_Brooke once again stared at the ceiling, he hadn't found a heartbeat yet and she was getting anxious._

_The sound of a grazing drum rang through the room and she gave a sigh of relief._

"_Thank you god" She whispered and accepted Lucas' soft kiss_

"_Oh" She heard the doctor say_

_Oh god, here it comes, she thought._

"_Um…Mrs Scott you were aware that fertility can lead to multiple pregnancies were you not?" The doctor asked her_

"_We were" Lucas answered confused_

"_Why?" Brooke asked anxiously_

"_We have found two heartbeats…it seems Mrs Scott, you are having twins" The doctor informed them_

_Lucas let out a gasp and Brooke held her breathe_

"_You're sure?" She asked_

"_Positive" The doctor laughed_

_She gave out a gasp and then smiled joyously, looking at Lucas, who was sharing her happiness._

"_We did it" He whispered, kissing her softly_

"_I love you" She smiled at him_

"_I love you too Pretty girl"_

_End Flashback_

"Mom!" A voice broke in on her thoughts

"Hey sweetie" Brooke greeted her eleven year old daughter

Tiffany Karen Scott was a brooder like her father. She had inherited most of her likeness from him; she had his baby blue eyes and straight blonde her, her only attribute from Brooke being her dimples, she also had inherited her dad's love for literature which annoyed and bored her twin who would rather watch or play basketball.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked her niece

"Sawyer ripped up my new book!" Tiffany explained angrily

"Oh honey, we'll get you a new one……SAWYER!" Brooke shouted to her son

"Hey mom" Tiffany's twin joined them in the kitchen

"Don't hey mom me buddy, why did you rip up your sister's book?" Brooke asked

"I didn't mom, it accidentally fell into the shredder" He explained innocently

Brooke, Peyton and Haley tried to hold back their laughter. Sawyer was a cheery like his mother, he was tall like his dad and shared the same eyes as his sister, and except his dark brown hair was the same as his mothers.

"You're so grounded" Brooke told her son patiently

Tiffany poked her tongue out at her brother

"Thanks Tiff!" Sawyer mumbled and exited the kitchen

"Thanks mom" Tiffany smiled

"Don't thank me, go play with Savannah or something" Brooke said ushering her daughter out of the kitchen so she could have a moment alone with her friends.

She loved her children to pieces, but at the moment they loved to annoy each other and especially her, winding down with her friends was what she needed.

_Flashback:_

_Brooke looked through a baby name book as Lucas sat next to her typing his third novel on his laptop._

"_I want to name him something special Luke" Brooke whined, placing her hand on her very large stomach, she was seven and a half months pregnant._

"_Well…do you know anyone special?" Luke asked looking up from his work'_

"_I don't want to name him Lucas junior sorry baby, can't we name him Paley…Peyton and Haley…get it!" Brooke cheered_

"_We are not naming my son Paley" Lucas chuckled_

"_Oh Luke I got it...what about Sawyer!" Brooke asked excitedly_

"_Sounds great" Lucas nodded in approval_

"_You sure you don't mind naming your son after an ex?" Brooked questioned_

"_She's a good friend Brooke...I love it" He laughed_

"_Now our baby girl needs a name" Brooke began searching the book again_

"_How about Nake?" Lucas laughed_

"_Nake?" Brooke asked confused_

"_Nathan and Jake…get it" Lucas mocked_

_Brooke it him playfully and then froze_

"_I got it…you know what my second favourite film is besides weird science?" Brooke tested Lucas_

"_Breakfast at Tiffany's" Luke answered automatically_

"_Sawyer and Tiffany. I love it!" Brooke giggled kissing him hard on the mouth_

"_Its perfect" He nodded and went back to kissing his perfect wife._

_End of flashback_

"Come on B. Scott…its time to open your presents" Peyton laughed, guiding the woman into the room.

"Ooh this bit I like" Brooke clapped her hands in excitement

After opening all her presents from others Lucas handed her his. Inside she found a family portrait of the four of them, Brooke and Lucas holding the twins when they were only a year old. She had to hold back the tears as he had had a special frame made and the picture was her favourite.

"I love you Lucas Scott" She whispered smiling against his lips

"I love you too Mrs Brooke Scott" He smiled

"Whoa I was the cuter baby sis" Sawyer teased his sister

"Shut up Sawyer!" Tiffany pushed her brother

"Twins!" Brooke warned and laughed as the two sulked

As everyone proceeded to discuss the portrait Brooke looked around. She and Lucas' dream had come true, they lived in a large white house with blue shutters and a red door and after years of disappointment they finally had their two children who they adored. They had made the dream come true together and truth be told she couldn't have seen it happening with anyone else. Like she said a long time ago ' People who are meant to be together, always find their way back in the end', and she had, she had found herself back to Lucas, who had made her feel loved ever since that night in the bar and for that she was grateful.

**The End**

Please review x x x x


End file.
